Sadie Beaulieu
by LilLizzyEve
Summary: Follow Sadie as she leaves her family behind and joins her cousin, Darjeeling in her new life.
1. A New Beginning

**Hey guys I've been inspired to make my own fanfic, I've been inspired by the fanfic** " **St Gloriana and the Boys of Yorkshire" by Christopher Perkins.  
Go check out his stories, his profile name is Christopher Perkins.**

 **Before I start this story I just want to get this out of the way. I do not own the characters of Girls Und Panzer or anything else related to it.**

 **The story takes place before der Film.**

 **Chapter 1 - A New Beginning**

Sadie Beaulieu always wanted to be similar to her cousin Darjeeling, who attends St. Gloriana, but Sadie always feels as though her family would not accept her ambitions in Senshadou. Sadie has been waiting for her chance to attend St. Gloriana to study and to participate in Senshadou with Darjeeling. Sadie always had a tough time in her current school, she had always been left out and has not been able to show her potential in academics, since the teachers would never let her solve problems with her way of adapting to them.

Sadie has been working hard and has been keeping an eye for any openings for St. Gloriana. She's had issues with her family on the way they view her, her family thinks Sadie is not adequate enough to be a proper musician, and they do not enjoy how she is pulling away from family tradition. Sadie just wants to be herself and explore her own path, which is why she's deciding to go to St. Gloriana.

Sadie was about to pack up after another day of school until she got an email on her phone. She decided to head to her favorite local cafe. Once she got there, she pulled out her laptop from her school bag and went to go check her email. To her surprise she got an email from the headmistress of St. Gloriana which the email read,

 _Dear Sadie Beaulieu,_

 _I have noticed your interest in studying at St. Gloriana. I have been considering your application to enroll, and I wanted to know if you are still interested. Email me back if you are still interested so we can work out the transfer documents._

 _With respect,_

 _Headmistress of St. Gloriana_

Sadie was surprised by the email, that she was hesitant to reply. She decided to stick with her gut and go along with her wish. She pulled the email back up and started to type up a reply.

 _Dear Headmistress,_

 _I am glad that you have given me a chance to study at St. Gloriana and I will gladly accept your offer. If you have any further questions for me, you can email me and I would gladly answer them for you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sadie Beaulieu_

Sadie grew a smile on her face, one of her wishes has come true. Now she can be a student at St. Gloriana, then she said to herself, "How am I going to tell my family?". She decided to go against telling her family and whispered to herself, "What has my family ever done for me?". She got everything packed up in her bag and thought about a way to get everything she is going to bring to St. Gloriana packed without her family noticing.

 **One Week Later**

Sadie was able to get to the airport without her family noticing, once she got to her plane without any issues, she relaxed and the flight was on its way. Once her flight made it to Yokohama City, Japan her phone vibrated signaling a notification, when she checked her phone she received a text message from Darjeeling which read, " _Welcome to St. Gloriana, cousin."_

 **Well that was an interesting chapter to write and I would like to thank JakeR2000 for helping with edits in the story, since it's my first fanfic. If you guys have any question you can leave a comment on this chapter. There will be more chapters in the future and I'll get them out when they're ready, but may be a bit slow due to class.**


	2. New Acquaintances

**Hey guys. Here's chapter 2, worked on it all week during my spare time and I hope you guys like it.**

 **Chapter 2 - New Acquaintances**

As Sadie exited the airport, she spotted her cousin Darjeeling outside waiting for her next to an LRC. Once Sadie got close to Darjeeling, not being able to hold her emotions, she was so happy that she cried in Darjeeling's arms. Darjeeling was a bit surprised by what just happened, though she tried to calm Sadie down, Darjeeling embraced Sadie wholeheartedly. As they both release from their embrace, Darjeeling started to ask, " _How was your flight on your way here?"_ Sadie replied, " _It was long, but it was all worth it to be with you."_

Darjeeling smiled at her cousin's response, and said: " _We should get going so you can get yourself set up at St. Gloriana."_ Sadie responded, " _Yes, we probably should get to that."_

As they got everything into the LRC, Sadie notices Darjeeling's tea in the drivers' cup holder and, of course, it is darjeeling tea. " _Was it truly okay for me to leave my family and come here? I feel like I'll become a burden to you."_ Sadie asked solemnly.

Darjeeling was caught off guard by the unexpected question. She pondered for a moment and responded, " _I'll support your decisions that you have made to be here. Please don't bring yourself down by thinking that you would be a burden to me. I'm delighted that you're here right now. Also, if your parents cannot see the potential in you, then they are the ones who made the mistake for not noticing. And Sadie-"_

Sadie responded " _Yes?"_ then Darjeeling said, " _Promise me that you will not see yourself as a burden to me."_ Sadie replied, " _I promise."_

As Darjeeling started driving to the port where the St. Gloriana carrier, the HMS Ark Royal, was docked. Darjeeling was keeping an eye on Sadie to see how she's doing, then Darjeeling asked a question to Sadie just to distract her from whatever she was thinking, " _I bet you know my favorite tea, but I want to know what is your favorite tea?"_

Sadie pondered about her answer before she replied to Darjeeling's question, " _My favorite tea is Chamomile and I do not prefer one over the other."_

As they got onto the Ark Royal, Darjeeling stopped in front of the Headmistress's office and told Sadie " _You should talk to the Headmistress and ask her any questions that you may have. I'll see you at the dorms once your done talking with the Headmistress."_

As Sadie entered the Headmistress's office, the Headmistress greeted Sadie _"Hello, Sadie! Glad you can be here. I wanted to get some questions out of the way before your first day of class."_

Sadie responded, " _Ah, okay."_

The Headmistress started asking the questions to Sadie " _I've wanted to know if you had any interest in Senshadou and if you would consider joining our Senshadou team."_

Sadie was a bit hesitant since she didn't want to answer quickly so she doesn't seem desperate. Sadie answered, " _I would definitely consider joining the Senshadou team, but who do I ask?"_

Sadie doesn't know that Darjeeling is the commander of the Senshadou team. The Headmistress answered Sadie's question " _Why, it is your cousin, Darjeeling."_

Sadie was surprised that Darjeeling was the commander. The Headmistress noticed how Sadie was acting and decided to not ask any more questions. She spoke " _Well, that is all I have to ask you. You should get going so you can go find your room at the dormitory."_

Sadie replied, relieved, " _Thank you for your time, Headmistress."_

As Sadie left the Headmistress's office she headed to the dormitory. On her way to the dormitory, she caught sight of a girl with pinkish red-haired girl and Sadie noticed that the girl acted a bit differently from how the other girls at St. Gloriana acted. This girl peaked Sadie's interest, so Sadie started approaching the girl, then the girl noticed Sadie and approached her in a rushed motion. The pinkish red-haired girl asked " _Do you need anything? Are you lost?"_ , but asked the questions as if she was in a hurry.

Sadie responded, " _Oh, sorry to interrupt you. I am Sadie Beaulieu and I was wondering if you can show me where the dormitory is if you're not busy."_

The girl answered Sadie's request, " _Sure, I don't mind getting you on your way there. I figured your new to St. Gloriana, judging by the question you asked and how you're not wearing a St. Gloriana uniform. I'm Rosehip, by the way."_

Sadie is happy that Rosehip will show her where the dormitory is. As Rosehip and Sadie are on their way to the dormitory. As they were walking, Sadie was curious and asked Rosehip a question, " _Hey Rosehip, I was wondering if you participate in Senshadou and if you know Darjeeling."_

Rosehip answered, " _To the first question yes, I participate in Senshadou and command a Crusader. I adore how fast it can go. To your second question, I know Darjeeling since she is my commander and an upperclassman. I look up to her greatly."_

Rosehip and Sadie continued walking to the dormitory. Once they got to the dormitory, Sadie noticed Darjeeling in front of the dormitory, but she also noticed two other girls who Darjeeling was talking to. One girl was shorter than Darjeeling and the other girl, her hair color is ginger. The other girl was taller than the ginger-haired girl but was a bit shorter than Darjeeling, the girl's hair color is blond and her hair was long which is similar to Sadie's hair, but Sadie's hair is medium length.

As Rosehip and Sadie got closer, Rosehip yelled " _Hey, everyone! Wasn't expecting you guys to be here- I thought you guys would be at practice."_

Darjeeling then answered to Rosehip, " _Oh pardon me, but I was waiting for my cousin."_

Rosehip, Pekoe, and Assam all asked in confusion, " _Cousin?"_

Pekoe then restated their confusion to ask Darjeeling, " _I'm sorry Miss Darjeeling, but you have not told us anything about a cousin of yours being here."_

Assam then asked a question out of curiosity, " _I wonder how your cousin will be like, Miss Darjeeling."_

Darjeeling made a small smirk and said, " _Girls, let me introduce you to my cousin, Sadie Beaulieu."_

Rosehip, Pekoe, and Assam turned to look at Sadie, who to them is a stranger. Rosehip already knew her name, but was not expecting her to be the cousin of Darjeeling. Sadie and Darjeeling are a bit confused by their reaction, then Sadie brought up a question, " _And you two would be?"_ gesturing to the ginger and blond hair colored girls.

The blond girl answered for her and the ginger-haired girl, " _My name is Assam and the girl next to me is Pekoe."_

Sadie smiled and greeted them, " _It is nice to meet you both."_

Sadie remembered a question that she was going to ask Darjeeling, but was a bit hesitant before she asked, " _Hey Darjeeling, I want to ask you if I could join the Senshadou team since I am interested."_

Darjeeling sensed a hint of tension in Sadie's voice, so Darjeeling changed the mood by redirecting the subject of the conversation, " _Why don't we talk about that later, and let's talk about where you're staying."_

Sadie replied as if she has been caught red-handed, " _Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that."_

Darjeeling then stated where Sadie's room is and asked, " _If you're wondering where your room is, it is going to be next to Assam and Pekoe's room."_

Sadie responded, " _Okay, would you mind if you can show me where the room is?"_

Darjeeling answered with a smile, " _Sure, follow me."_

As they were walking to Sadie's room Rosehip, Pekoe, and Assam just realized who's room Sadie is going to be in, but they did not question it since they were thinking that Darjeeling is only looking out for her cousin. As they got to Sadie's room, Darjeeling opened the door for them to enter.

Sadie saw her stuff neatly set up and noticed there were other clothes and furniture that are not hers, so she asked, " _Am I rooming with someone?"_

Darjeeling answered with a smile, " _Yes you are. You're rooming with me."_

As it got late through the night Rosehip, Pekoe, and Assam left to their rooms leaving Darjeeling and Sadie. Darjeeling and Sadie have gotten changed into their nightgowns and were about to head to sleep, until Darjeeling started talking, " _Sadie, about your question to join Senshadou, I'll let you join if you can come to tomorrow's practice after class."_

Sadie responded, " _I'll be glad to go to practice tomorrow. Also, Darjeeling-"_

" _Yes?",_ Darjeeling replied.

" _Thank you for everything today. Good night, Darjeeling." Sadie said,_ falling asleep with a smile.

Darjeeling smiled and said, " _Good night, Sadie."_ and soon after, she too succumbed to sleep.

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 2 and I would like to thank JakeR2000 again for helping with any edits needed in the story. Tell me what you guys think about** **this chapter and I'll see you guys in chapter 3.**


	3. Proving Talents

**Here is Chapter 3 and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Chapter 3 - Proving Talents**

As morning rolled in, Sadie is an early morning person like Darjeeling, but Sadie prefers to wake up before the sun is up as Darjeeling wakes up right before the sun is up. Sadie got out of bed and looks around not recognizing her surroundings, then she remembered that she goes to St. Gloriana now. Sadie noticed that Darjeeling is still asleep, so she started getting changed out of her nightgown into her St. Gloriana uniform that was given to her when she arrived. While she was getting changed, she tried her best to not wake up Darjeeling.

Once Sadie got changed, she folded and neatly set her nightgown on her bed. She went to a mirror to see how she looked in the uniform and she loved it. Before she exited the dorm, she left a note for Darjeeling for when she woke up which read,

 _I am outside, you don't have to worry about me. I will see you before class._

 _Sadie_

As Sadie left her dorm, she wanted to explore around St. Gloriana since this will be her new home. While Sadie was exploring, she started thinking about her past. Sadie decided to go find a spot for her to think. She found a bench that overlooks the ocean, she sat down and started to remember a part of her past: It all started after she turned seven. Her parents acted differently, they've put her in a music school and they would not let her do any other activities. When she got older she wanted to try other activities that interested her, so she asked her parents, but her question was not to their liking. What happened after asking her parents traumatized her and she wishes that she can forget it all.

Sadie stopped thinking so she won't have to think about her past during class. She heard someone close by, so she turned and saw Darjeeling approaching her. Darjeeling is wearing the same blue uniform that Sadie is wearing. Sadie decided to walk up to Darjeeling and once she got close to Darjeeling that was when Darjeeling asked, "Are you feeling well, Sadie?"

"I'm feeling okay," said Sadie, not wanting to reveal her full past to Darjeeling.

Then Darjeeling said, "Classes will start at a quarter to eight."

Sadie replied, "I guess we should get going then."

On their way to class, Darjeeling gave Sadie her class schedule. They met up with Pekoe, Assam, and Rosehip before they went to class. As Sadie found her homeroom after talking to Rosehip, she looked around to see anyone she recognizes. She noticed Pekoe, which she felt relieved that she has someone that she knows in her class.

Sadie approached Pekoe and said with a smile, "Hey Pekoe, it seems we have the same homeroom."

Pekoe didn't expect Sadie to be in her class, but she smiled and said, "Hello Sadie, glad that we have the same homeroom. Want to sit next to each other?"

Sadie replied, "Sure!"

After their conversation, their homeroom teacher came in signaling the start of class. Class went smoothly for Pekoe and Sadie, then Sadie asked Pekoe, "Do you know when practice for Senshadou is? Darjeeling told me to come and watch before I consider joining."

Pekoe replied with a smile, "Practice starts in an hour, I'm glad to hear that you are considering joining."

Sadie decided to head to her dorm and Pekoe chose to go find Assam. Once Sadie entered her dorm, she looked at the clock beside her bed which told her that she had 45 minutes until she will head to practice. Sadie decided to kill some time by reading one of her books.

As the time for practice rolled around, Sadie is already on her way to the training grounds, though she isn't sure that she's heading the right way. Her worrying all went away when she noticed Rosehip, Pekoe, and Assam ahead of her. Sadie decided to join the group by saying, "Hey, mind if I join you guys?"

Rosehip responded, "Sure, you can join us. We don't mind."

As they walked, Sadie and Rosehip are having their own conversation with each other while Pekoe and Assam had their own.

Assam asked Pekoe a question, "So, what do you think of Sadie?"

Pekoe replied, "She seems nice, though she was a bit quiet during class today."

This peaked Assam's interest, so she decided to ask one more question, which she asked, "Did she sit alone?"

Pekoe responded, "No, she sat next to me since I asked if we can sit together."

This left more questions for Assam, but she decided to end the conversation by saying, "My guess is that Darjeeling may know something, but let's not bring it up until a better time."

Pekoe responded, "Okay, I hope that practice will go well today as every practice has been last year."

As they finished their conversation, they arrived at the training grounds and Darjeeling is already there. The group walked to Darjeeling, then Darjeeling asked a question to Sadie, "Sadie, how was your first full day at St. Gloriana?"

Sadie responded, "It went well, I suppose."

Darjeeling then stated, "Well it seems that we should get practice started. Rosehip, would you mind asking your gunner if we can let Sadie be gunner today since Sadie is interested in joining?"

The group is surprised by what Darjeeling has just said, then Rosehip responded, "Oh, sure. Also Darjeeling, who would teach her on how to use the gun? I'm not really good at explaining tank positions."

Darjeeling smiled in a grin-like fashion since she was expecting this questions and said, "Why don't we have Assam teach her. She is our best gunner, after all."

Assam is surprised that Darjeeling is having her teach Sadie, though she did like the comment that Darjeeling gave her. She accepted and said, "I won't let you down, Miss Darjeeling."

During the beginning of practice, Darjeeling and her crew are doing maintenance on their Churchill while Assam, Rosehip, and Sadie are at the firing range in Rosehip's Crusader. Assam and Rosehip are teaching Sadie how to control the tank gun. As Assam is explaining to Sadie on how to aim with the gunsight, she asked Sadie to aim her sights on a target, "Sadie, can you aim at the first target and tell me the range?"

Sadie aimed at the first target and said, "Judging by how much the target covers up the sight and how it's angled. I say it is at 340 meters?"

Assam knew full well the ranges to each target and is surprised that Sadie is only off by 10 meters. She commented Sadie saying, "Well you're only off by 10 meters, though I am surprised that you are that close to guessing the correct range of the target."

Assam then had Sadie guess the ranges to the other targets and again surprised her on how close Sadie is to the actual ranges of each target. Assam, Sadie, and Rosehip returned to the hangars and stopped by Darjeeling's Churchill. Darjeeling saw them and asked, "How did the firing range go?"

Assam responded, "Sadie surprised me by how well she can estimate ranges to each target and she is quick at estimating the ranges."

Darjeeling smiled and said, "That's good to hear. Why don't we test her in a small skirmish? We can have three crusaders against another three crusaders."

Assam is surprised that Darjeeling is going to put Sadie in a match on her first day. Then Darjeeling told Rosehip, "Rosehip, you're going to have Sadie as your gunner. I want to see this myself."

Assam and Pekoe are surprised by seeing this side of Darjeeling. They only have seen her be like this a handful of times, but only if she wanted to bring out someone's true self.

As Rosehip and Sadie left to go prepare for the skirmish; Darjeeling, Pekoe, and Assam left to a location to safely watch the skirmish. Sadie and Rosehip both got in Rosehip's Crusader with the loader and driver. Rosehip knew that she is going to be the commander of her team, but she was trying to think of a plan that can show Sadie's gunner ability.

The match commenced and Rosehip commanded her force to go into the forest that separated both teams, but Rosehip was not expecting to be flanked, which a shell came from the left which knocked out one of her crusaders. Rosehip is surprised by the sudden flank that she ordered her team to fall back to the edge of the forest. Then Rosehip spotted a crusader and told Sadie, "Crusader 10 o'clock."

Sadie faced the turret to the opposing Crusader and whispered, "230 meters."

Then she fired hitting the Crusader in the turret, knocking it out. The knock out was short-lived when another shell knocked out their last ally, which left Rosehip and Sadie in one Crusader against two other Crusaders. Rosehip didn't know what to do, but Sadie was thinking of a plan.

As Rosehip was planning to charge using her speed, then Sadie tapped her leg and told her, "I have a plan, but I'll need you to support it."

Rosehip replied, "Okay."

Sadie started telling Rosehip her plan, "Here is my plan, we'll fall back to the town that is left of where we started, but we'll need to get there quickly. Then we'll use the streets to flank them, but we have to keep the engine noise down so we don't have them notice us and so we can pick them off. What do you think?"

Rosehip smirked since she can speed her way to the town, then she replied, "Okay, let's do your plan."

Rosehip ordered her driver to go to the town as fast as the tank can go. As they entered the town, they found an alley that looks like a bad spot that someone would overlook, so they chose to hide their Crusader by reversing into the alley. As they got their tank into the alley, they heard the sound of engines, so they prepared their ambush.

The two Crusaders moved through the street slowly on the hunt for Rosehip's Crusader, and drove straight past the alley it is parked in. They didn't notice Rosehip's Crusader since it is camouflaged to look like part of the alley. As the second Crusader entered the view of Sadie's gunsight, she fired when the Crusader exposed the weakest part of the Crusader's side. This left Rosehip's Crusader and the remaining Crusader on the opposing team.

Rosehip decided to use the knocked out Crusader as a shield, so she ordered her driver to pull up next to the knocked out Crusader, so Sadie can knock out the remaining Crusader. As their Crusader pulled up to the knocked out Crusader, the remaining Crusader fired at their Crusader, but the shell ricocheted off the upper angled turret armor of Rosehip's Crusader. Sadie took advantage of this and she fired at the remaining Crusader's slightly exposed turret ring, knocking it out and signaling the end of the match.

After the match, they returned to the hangar and Rosehip started congratulating Sadie, "Sadie, you should try being a commander instead of a gunner, especially after the plan you came up with that won us the match."

Sadie replied, "I don't know, that wasn't really a good plan. I just thought of it on the fly, without thinking too much into it."

Darjeeling showed up, which surprised Sadie and Darjeeling said, "That still was a good plan even if you didn't think it thoroughly. I agree with Rosehip on that you should be a commander, I really want to see a plan that you thoroughly came up with. That is if you accept?"

Sadie was not expecting Darjeeling to come up and tell her to be a commander, but Sadie smiled and replied, "I will gladly accept your offer. It looks like it's getting late, so I will be heading back to the dorms."

Darjeeling responded, "Okay, I'll be back later. I just need to talk with Pekoe, Assam, and Rosehip."

Sadie smiled and said, "Okay, I'll see you back at the dorm. You guys have a good night!"

Darjeeling then started talking with Assam, Pekoe, and Rosehip. "So what do you guys think of Sadie's capabilities?" Said Darjeeling.

Rosehip is the first to answer, "She worked really well as my gunner and she helped my team win by thinking up that plan of hers."

Assam then added to Rosehip, "Rosehip is right about her gunner skills, especially if she can calculate distances that quickly."

Pekoe didn't know what to say, but she smiled and said, "I think she'll make a fantastic commander."

Darjeeling smiled and said, "Now this brings up my last question. What tank should she command?"

Then Rosehip said, "She seems to like fast tanks, but she seemed like she doesn't prefer the Crusader."

The Assam asked, "Don't we have a Cromwell?"

Rosehip responded, "We do, but we have not restored it to functional condition."

This got Pekoe to remember a tank that has been in storage and has never been used. Then Pekoe said, "We do have a Comet that's been sitting in storage."

Darjeeling now felt relieved and said, "Nice thinking Pekoe. Now Rosehip, I want you to get the Comet working and running by tomorrow's practice. I'll excuse you from class so you can have enough time to get the Comet working."

Rosehip smiled and said, "I'll be glad to get the Comet working. I will not let you down."

With that, the girls went to their dorms so they can rest for tomorrow.

 **Sorry, it took a bit longer to get Chapter 3 out. I had issues with describing some parts of the chapter. If you guys can leave a review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter, that would be greatly appreciated. I would like to thank JakeR2000 for helping with edits in the story. I would also like to thank Christopher Perkins by helping me get my idea to work and you guys should check out his story "St. Gloriana and the Boys of Yorkshire"**


	4. Wanting to see your opinions

Hey guys, I just wanted to see what you guys think of the story right now. If you can leave a review that would help me push chapters out. I wanted to also ask if it seems like I'm moving too quickly through the story or whatever may seem out of place.  
Like I said your reviews do help me with future chapters, and I would like your guy's input.

Also, Chapter 4 is in the works right now, just need to make it so it'll flow smoothly (hopefully).  
I most likely will introduce more characters this coming chapter, and I hope you guys are fine with me introducing more characters. The characters will not be my original characters; they will be characters that you guys should recognize if you've watched the series.

Hopefully, you guys are having a good week so far (and having a cup of tea).

I'll see you guys in chapter 4!

Best wishes,  
P40Thunder24


End file.
